


Stressed Out

by lemonadecherry



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [3]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overwork, Redstone, Redstone Contraptions, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadecherry/pseuds/lemonadecherry
Summary: Stress was well...absolutely stressed.





	Stressed Out

**Author's Note:**

> hermitcraft oneshot that isnt grian and mumbo? :0. shocking, i know, but i love me some platonic stresskall. like seriously i love them so much akfhdskjfha. anyways, you're probably gonna need to schedule an appointment with your dentist before you read this because its just so sickly sweet, you wouldnt believe. also, sorry that its kind of short. ive had a hell of a day. 
> 
> reminder btw that this is not a ship fic
> 
> tumblr: solargold  
> mineblr: pan-ocelot

Stress was...well, absolutely stressed. She stood pacing around an area near her base, careful not to slip on the ice as she tried to think out her redstone contraption. Why didn’t she just ask one of the boys for help! They had offered, but she’d decided that she was able to build this farm on her own. Clearly, she was mistaken. Her hand found her way into her messy brown locks, pulling on her hair as she tried to figure out what she had done wrong. 

 

After about 15 minutes she gave up, throwing herself face down into the ice. She groaned when she hit the ground, both from the impact and the frustration. She could barely feel the chill of the environment around her, more focused on her mental problems. Did she really need wool this badly? Was it worth the headache? 

 

She didn’t know how much longer she was there, only that after a while she heard some elytra whooshing over her head, and feet gracefully planting themselves on the ground. 

 

“...Stress?” She poked her head up and was met with Iskall’s feet. She rolled over onto her back so that she was staring up at him. 

 

“What’s up, you seem a little down?” He tilted his head when he asked the question, and his concern was so adorable that she couldn’t help but laugh slightly. 

 

“Just stressed, that’s all.”

 

“Here.” Iskall offered her his hand and she took it, using it to help herself stand. On her way up she slipped on the ice but grasped Iskall for support, reaching out to grab his shoulders. Once she was stabilized she leaned her head into his shoulder, laughing uncontrollably. He couldn’t help but laugh with her. 

 

“Okay, what’s wrong?” He asked her after she had stepped away.  

 

“Here, can we talk about it inside? I’m getting rather cold.” Stress admitted, grabbing her cardigan and pulling it closer to her. 

 

“I don’t know how you wear shorts when you live in this kind of biome,” Iskall said, grabbing her elytra from off a nearby chest and handing it to her. 

 

“Because it’s cute. Also, thanks.” She took the wings from Iskall, beginning to tie them on herself. Once the rope was attached she reached behind her, fiddling with the smaller strings. Finally, she rolled her shoulders back, testing to make sure they were secure. She grabbed her rockets, and after making sure Iskall was good they both took off to her base. 

 

Landing securely, she held the door open for her friend. Making her way in. She took off her elytra, Iskall following suit, and then proceeded to put some hot water on the stove.

 

“I don’t understand how you manage to do redstone. None of it makes sense. What happened to just using shears?” 

 

“It’s not efficient my good friend.” Iskall smiled at her, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. 

 

“Yeah but it’s easier.” She drew out the last word for comedic effect, grabbing some tea bags and setting two cups down on the table. 

 

“What do you even need all this wool for anyways?” Iskall asked as she set the cup down in front of him, placing a tea bag in it before taking her own respective seat across from him. 

 

“It’s a secret!” She took a sip of her tea, raising her eyebrows at him from behind the cup.

 

“Well, you’ll have to show me when you’re done, I’m very intrigued. Hey, hate to ask but do you have any honey?” He asked her. 

 

“Why, is my tea not good enough for you?” She joked, getting up and walking to the cabinet, then tossing the bear-shaped bottle at him. 

 

“You know its not that!” He laughed. “I just like sweet things! It’s why I’m friends with you.” He smiled at her, pouring in some honey and stirring it with his spoon. 

 

“Iskall you flatter me.” She laughed, sitting down once again. 

 

“So I’m assuming your sheep farm was bothering you?” He asked her, setting his spoon down and taking a sip of his drink. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve been working at it for hours and I just can’t seem to get it to work.”

 

“Why didn’t you ask me? Or Mumbo? Or...like half the server really. We would’ve helped you.”

 

“Honestly?” Stress began to answer. “I was a little embarrassed. I thought I could do it on my own.”

 

“Yeah, I get that. I remember when I first started redstone I could not get this one contraption to work, but when I finally swallowed my pride and asked Tango I ended up feeling so much better.” Iskall laughed fondly to himself at the memory. 

 

“What was wrong with it?” Stress asked, finishing up her tea. 

 

“Oh I don’t know, it was something trivial, and I had been worrying about it for hours,” Iskall said as Stress got up, taking both their cups to her sink and rinsing them out. 

 

“Well in that case.” She turned around, facing her friend. “You mind helping me out?”

 

Iskall stood, walking towards her. “I’d be honored.”

 

Stress beamed, and they both flew back to the farm. After de-equipping their elytra, Iskall began poking around as his friend followed him, curiously peering over his shoulder. 

 

“Ah! Here!” He exclaimed after about 5 minutes, pointing to a section of the contraption. “You see that T Flip-Flop there?” He asked. 

 

“Yes.” Stress responded. 

 

“Well, that piston is facing the wrong way. And right there, the component above it? It’s missing an observer.” 

 

“Really?!” Stress threw her arms up in defeat. “I spent so much time worrying only for it to be something this small?” 

 

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, the rest of the redstone is beautiful.” 

 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him, before suddenly tackling him into a crushing hug. “You’re a genius.” 

 

“You did most of it! I was just helping.” He responded. 

 

“Still, I really appreciate it. Anyways, I should probably get back to work on this.” Stress went to continue working but was stopped by Iskall placing his hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Let me finish it, you’ve spent enough time already.” Iskall offered. 

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take too much of your time.”

 

“Stress, you know I’d do anything for you, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then let me do this for you.”

 

“Alright.” She smiled at him. “Have fun, I guess.”

 

“Oh! One more thing!” Iskall took both her hands in his. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Love you the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay im sorry iskalls valentines tweet was so cute i had to incorporate it somehow.


End file.
